Armor
Armor is a piece of equipment found in Infinity Blade I, II, and III, changing the appearance of every part the player's body except for the head. Instead of reducing the damage taken from attacks, armor items increase the character's health stat. Items in gray cells are not immediately available in the Original Game (OG) store as they are hidden. Infinity Blade I There are 9 armor items in Infinity Blade I (2 hidden). Infinity Blade II There are 23 armor items in Infinity Blade II (9 hidden). =Revised Armor page IB1= Leather= |Sell= |XP=3800 |Slots=/ |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=A boiled leather suit of armor created by leatherworkers in the town of Torn. Light and agile, for maneuverability over protection. A solid set of armor for a knight just starting his quest. Also used by the Rogue Knights. }} |-| Bronze= |Sell= |XP=7200 |Slots=/ |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=A more substantial set of armor, for quests and battle of a more dangerous nature. Also used by the Cavaliers. }} |-| Iron= |Sell= |XP=10000 |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=XPGain+ |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=A darling armor, which covers only that which is essential to survival. Enhances the wearer's experience with each battle fought. Also used by the Hedge Knights. }} |-| Plate= |Sell= |XP=13400 |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=A heavy armor, covering the wearer in steel from head to toe. Also used by The Blood Slave. }} |-| Adamant= |Sell= |XP=16000 |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=The most powerful armor ever worn by a mortal. Forged in dragonfire and all but impenetrable. }} |-| Helio= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP |Description=The personal armor of the God-King himself, created using arcane metallurgical technologies. Also used by the God-King. }} |-| Night= |Sell=WIP |XP=58000 |Evade=None |Health= |Bonus=None |Locked=No |Enemies= WIP |Description=A stealthy armor for night-time battles and missions. Also used by the Iron Guard. }} |-| Omega= |Bonus=XPGain +++ |Locked=Yes, requires Negative Bloodlines or NewGame+ |Description=A powerful, high-tech suit of armor developed long ago by the Restoration, stolen then hidden by Jason Fleming. }} |-| Dark Omega= |Bonus=Attack +100, XPGain +++ |Locked=Yes, requires Negative Bloodlines |Description=N/A }} |-| =Revised Armor page IB2= Aegis= |Slots=1 Circle, 1 Hexagon. |Locked=Yes |Evade=5 (7 Dual) |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Adamant= |Locked=Yes |Slots=1 Triangle, 1 Hexagon. |Evade=3 (5 Dual) |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=10,000 |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Avrian= |Sell= |Slots=1 Circle, 1 Hexagon |Health= |Locked=No |Evade=2 |XP= 25,000 |Bonus= No Bonus |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Boron= |Locked=no |Evade=2 |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=10,000 |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Cardboard= |Locked=no |Evade=5 |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=14,000 |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Dark Plate= |Locked=no |Evade=3 |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=35,000 |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Disk= |Locked=No |Evade=2 |Sell= |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=40,000 |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Exo= |Locked=No |Evade=5 |Sell=??? |Price= |Bonus= No Bonus |XP=??? |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Gem= |Sell= |XP=250,000 |Slots=2 Circle, 1 Hexagon. |Evade=4 (6 dual) |Health=No Extra Health |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked=Yes |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Helio= |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked=Yes |Enemies= WIP }} |-| Helio Plate= |Sell= |XP=60,000 |Slots=1 Circle, 1 Hexagon |Evade=8 (10 Dual) |Health= |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Hunter= |Sell= |XP=40,000 |Slots=1 Hexagon |Evade=6 (8 Dual) |Health= |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked=No |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Leather= |Sell= |XP=??? |Slots=??? |Evade=??? |Health=??? |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked=Yes |Enemies=WIP }} |-| Night= |Sell= |XP=35,000 |Slots=1 Circle, 1 Hexagon |Evade=4 (6 Dual) |Health= |Bonus= No Bonus |Locked= No |Enemies= WIP }} |-| =Revised Armor page IB3= Siris Isa Note: No armors are locked. Category:Armor Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Equipment Category:Equipment in Infinity Blade I, II and III Category:Article stubs